Perverts and Gender
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Jaden's a pervert and Alexis' gender is questioned.  contains yaoi.


YuGiOh GX - Perverts n Gender 1 by LuciaDuvant

Jaden's a pervert and Alexis' gender is questioned.

* * *

><p>Jaden opened his eyes and looked around the dorm, Chumley and Syrus were still sleeping. Jaden peered round the edge of the curtain to look out of the window. The sky was dark, not even the pinpricks of light illuminated the darkness. He turned back to the room to view the occupants, a put-up bed lay empty, the visitor had disappeared taking his belongings with him. Jaden was determined that their visitor wasn't getting away that easy, so he eased himself quietly out of bed, dressed quickly and decided to go out on a search.<p>

Chazz had had other ideas, he was the 'visitor' in Jaden's room, he didn't want to be seen stooping to such a low level and as he'd heard some strange rumours about Jaden he therefore decided he didn't want to share a room with him. He'd found a new student in a separate room and had excerted his authority and removed them so he could sleep in peace, alone. There was silence, just him, alone and his thoughts of Alexis.

It didn't take Jaden long to 'smoke out' Chazz. Just a few enquiries and a crying kid sucking on a blanket in a corridor, led him straight to the room.

Quietly he entered and locked the door behind him. He carefully checked the bed to make sure it was Chazz sleeping there and was pleased to find it was. Jaden removed his own clothes and slipped into the single bed behind Chazz, cuddling up to him to gain warmth and slipping his hand round to massage his shaft.

"mmmm... alexis... thats good." Chazz mumbled in his sleep, and turned over to find her breasts, when he failed to do so, he opened his eyes and stared at Jaden before quickly jumping out of bed.

"You're not Alexis. Get out of my room pervert!"

Jaden moved across the bed towards him.

"I said get out or I'll cry rape."

"Chazz I was worried about you, you just upped and left my room."

"So now you've found me. Get Out!"

"I was lonely without you, I wanted company."

"Well I don't. Get out I want sleep."

"You can sleep I'm not stopping you"

"Yes you are. I don't want to be man-handled whilst I'm dreaming of Alexis, thankyou"

"But you wouldn't mind Alexis handling you?"

"Silly question. Now get out!" Chazz had wrapped himself in the duvet and was stood with the door open.

Jaden slowly dressed and slid along the wall towards the door. "You do know she's a man, right?"

"What?"

"How can anything that butch be female?" Jaden smiled to himself and walked through the door. "She does a great job in tucking it up and under..." He imagined Chazz's face slowly paling in colour, but never turned back to check.

There was a slight pause, then the door was slammed "AND STAY OUT!"

Chazz was fuming, he stood with his back to the door for what seemed like an age, then moved the bed to the back of the door making sure that Jaden couldn't get in again. How dare Jaden ruin his fantasties like that, he hoped it wasn't true. But then again, Alexis was quite butch.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Chazz was in a foul mood. After the incident of the previous night, he never really got back to sleep again.<p>

"Hey Chazz" Jaden called down the corridor after him. Chazz turned, walked towards him and pushed him into the wall. "Don't EVER talk to me again, we are not friends, acquaintancies or anything." Chazz suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at him, and let go of Jaden. He glared at everyone and stormed off.

"Jaden, you okay?" Syrus asked. "Yeah" Jaden rolled his neck and smiled.  
>"What was all that about?" Syrus looked concerned.<br>"Well I guess I annoyed him last night oh... and I told him about Alexis too."  
>"That was mean"<br>"Yeah, but it was fun, you shoulda seen his face"  
>"...and Alexis won't be too happy about it either, she did tell you that in confidence."<br>"True. But I'm doing Chazz a favour. He'd be far too embarrased if he found out himself."  
>"But Jaden, Chazz probably won't believe you."<br>"Hmmmm yeah, especially after..." Jaden stopped thinking of the previous night and smiled to himself Syrus saw him "What did you do?"  
>"errr oh nothing"<br>Syrus suddenly realised "You didn't?"  
>"Well I tried to."<p>

Chazz was sat staring at Alexis' legs. He still couldn't shake what Jaden had said out of his mind. He was still deep in thought when Alexis and her legs walked up to him.

"Hi Chazz"

"Can I help you with something?"  
>"I'm just staring at your legs."<br>"I know, but I'm here now, you can look up and talk to me."  
>Chazz lifted his eyes slowly to her face, he'd been practicing in his mind the exact words he was going to ask her. Are you a man? "Are your legs doing anything later, my hands want to examine them?" *SMACK*<br>"owwwwwwww"  
>"well she doesn't hit like a girl" Jaden said quietly to him after Alexis had stormed off.<br>"You again? I told you to leave me alone." Chazz carefully held his face where it had just been slapped.  
>"You should've listened to me, I was telling the truth." Jaden said smugly.<br>"I'm not listening to you. I'll find out by myself."  
>"Suit yourself. btw, your face looks sore, I can make it better for you.. I can make you forget your pain..."<br>"Chazz, why did you hit Jaden?" Syrus asked.  
>"Because he's being a pervert."<br>"I only said..."  
>But Chazz had walked off. He was determined to find out one way or the other, whether the rumour was true.<p>

**********  
>tbc<p> 


End file.
